


It's a Journey Y'all

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is the bad person along with nyma and lotor, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change, bi lance, genderneutral pronouns for pidge, sorry i hate her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge and Keith have been friends for years. so when Pidge forces him to move to NYC he's excited as fuck. They get jobs and one day, Pidge introduces him to their best friend Lance.  When they finally get passed a strangely formed rivalry, they slowly learn to become friends. When something happens and Keith needs a shoulder, Lance comes to the rescue and stays with him.  Keith doesn’t know whats happening, but Lance gets closer to him, he can't run away from his problems like he usually does. He must face it head on.





	It's a Journey Y'all

**Author's Note:**

> This was started before Adam was announced. Therefor, he's going to be a side character. He will be considered as Shiro’s ex, but will support Shiro and Matt dating (yes what's gonna happen.) He's going to be Keith’s second dad, and lived with him in NY, before moving with him to LA. After he and Shiro broke up, he moved with Keith to NY, to help calm Shiro’s anxiety about Keith being safe.
> 
> (Im sorry i've been working on this for a super long time and just havent finished it lol.)

“Keith. Hey, hey Keith.” Keith hummed, not looking up from his sketchbook. Pidge whined, causing him to look up at his laptop screen. “Matt and Shiro went to the store earlier.” Keith raised an eyebrow. 

“Wait Shiro’s home?” He sat up, almost hitting his head on the top bunk of his bunk bed (he has a bunch of stuffed animals so he bought a bunk bed. One bed for them, the other for him.) Pidge nodded. “Yeah he didn’t tell you?” They asked, confused. Keith shook his head, muttering to himself, before Pidge shrugged.

“Anyway they bought me.” 

“What?” Keith looked at Pidge confused and all they did was smile, holding up a pack of 6 triple-A batteries. Keith rolled his eyes before smiling. “Fuck!” He suddenly screamed, dropping something. “What??” Pidge freaked out, before Keith laughed. 

“Its nothing. I just forgot about something that's all.” He shrugged. “What?” Pidge pushed looking at their friend worried.  
“I was gonna buy a new spinner ring today, but didn’t order it. It was like $50.” 

“Yikes do you need someone to pay for it?” Pidge asked, worried. “No im fine, i’ve been saving.”

“Keith come on. Come move to New York. Come live with me and your brother. Please.” Pidge said, annoyed. Keith whined. “But I like LA!”

“But LA is full of people who are going to use you.”

“But New York is full of asswipes.” He retorted, eating a grape.

“The only asswipe I’ve met is Lance, but he can be nice.” Pidge shrugged before turning and yelling, “YEAH?” “MATT WHAT THE FUCK?” and, “JESUS FINE IM COMING!”

Pidge smiled at Keith before ending the Skype call. He sighed sadly, before turning to look out his window. “Fuck it..” He muttered, picking up his phone.

Group Chat Name: 4 eggos and some knives.  
date: 08/01/2018  
time: 13:45

(13:45) red: I did something.  
(13:45) spacedaddu: what did you do? do i need to fly to LA cause I will.  
(13:46) wildbird: what?  
(13:46) red: no i'm fine.  
(13:48) red: although you won’t have to fly to LA anymore.  
(13:48) wildbird: shit really?  
(13:48) wildbird: hoyl shirt  
(13:49) ratthew: language  
(13:49) ratthew: now keith what did you do  
(13:51) red: [image sent]  
(13:51) wildbird received the image  
(13:51) spacedaddu received the image  
(13:51) ratthew received the image  
(13:52) spacedaddu: HOLY  
(13:52) wildbird: YOU'RE COMING TO NEW YORK!!!11!!!!  
(13:53) ratthew: oh.  
(13:53) ratthew: have fun here.  
(13:53) ratthew: it rains.  
(13:54) red: i know.  
(13:54) red: i prefer rain over wildfires.  
(13:54) wildbird: bitch im excited  
(13:54) wildbird: let's get an apartment.  
(13:55) red: or a house.  
(13:55) red: more room.  
(13:58) spacedaddu: You don’t have the money for that Keith.  
(13:58) red: yeah i do, actually.  
(14:00) red: don't ask how its a long story.  
(14:00) ratthew: are you a sex seller thing?  
(14:01) red: WHAT NO  
(14:01) spacedaddu: Keith.  
(14:02) red: you wouldnt understand.  
(14:03) wildbird: [image sent]  
red, spacedaddu, and ratthew all received image.  
(14:04) spacedaddu: wait.  
(14:04) red: how did you get that ??  
(14:05) wildbird: that doesn't matter. what does is that keith owns a fucking cafe.  
(14:06) ratthew: are you gonna move the business here?  
(14:06) red: no. I have a friend who can keep it running.  
(14:06) red: there pretty cool. they've been pushing me to move to NY.  
(14:07) wildbird: they wanna take over the cafe  
(14:07) red: uh no.  
(14:07) red: they know how much you (Takashi) means to me.  
(14:07) wildbird: they wanna take over.  
(14:07) red: okay whatever you say.  
(14:08) spacedaddu: how'd you guys meet?  
(14:08) red: online. they were my online therapist for a bit but after you forced me to get one irl, we ended up becoming friends.  
(14:09) spacedaddu: Keith…  
(14:09) red: calm down. I had someone come with me  
(14:10) wildbird: i wanna meet them  
(14:10) ratthew: yeah they sound cool.  
(14:11) spacedaddu: name?  
(14:11) red: romelle  
(14:11) spacedaddu: oh isn't she friends with Allura??  
(14:12) wildbird: yeah i think.  
(14:12) wildbird: let me text Lonce and check  
(14:13) ratthew: stop making fun of her accent.  
(14:13) red: pidge don't be mean. Also whos allura??  
(14:13) spacedaddu: shes a friend. We meet at Garrison. I was her brothers (lance) tour guide.  
(14:14) red: huh  
(14:14) wildbird: lance says romelles really “gucci”  
(14:15) wildbird: keith  
(14:18) red: sorry someone else texted me  
(14:18) wildbird: can we add lance, hunk, and allura?? they wanna be involved.  
(14:18) red: sure  
(14:18) red: kashi  
(14:19): spacedaddu: yes?  
(14:19) red: could we add Adam?  
(14:23) red: its fine if you dont wanna! he just wants to join in. i keep smiling at my phone so…  
(14:25) ratthew: kashi?  
(14:25) red: yikes did i fuck up?  
(14:28) red: Hey! Adam here! Its perfectly fine Takashi!!  
(14:29) red: if you uncomfortable with it, its fine.  
(14:30) spacedaddu: …  
(14:31) red: kashi? (its keith again)  
(14:31) spacedaddu: sorry. its fine though.  
(14:32) red: are you sure? i don't have too.  
(14:33) spacedaddu: its fine keith. really it is.  
(14:33) red: pidge do you have his number??  
(14:33) wildbird: yeah?  
(14:33) spacedaddu: add them all at once.  
(14:33) red changed the group chat name: eye eye cap tin  
(14:35) wildbird add The Tailor™, gordenramsey2.0, Allura, and aDAM  
(14:35) aDAM: kashi are you sure you're okay with this?  
(14:36) spacedaddu: im fine with it adam really.  
(14:37) aDAM: <3  
(14:37) spacedaddu: <3  
(14:38) The Tailor™: thats gay  
(14:38) wildbird: just like you!! ;))  
(14:39) Allura: I always forget cause you've only dated girls so far  
(14:39) Allura: you're still a bi bean though.  
(14:40) red: pidge  
(14:40) wildbird: hmm??  
( 14:40) red: i just did something i shouldn't have done.  
(14:40): red: hELp  
(14:42) wildbird: ????  
(14:42) spacedaddu: KEITH WHAT DID YOU DO?  
(14:42) aDAM: IM LAUGHING  
(14:42) aDAM: KEITH'S AN IDIOT  
(14:43) Allura: wait what did he do???  
(14:43) Allura: oh.  
(14:43) Allura: you're so stupid. Romelle told me.  
(14:44) red: I JUST ACCIDENTLY BOUGHT 200 GAY PRIDE FLAGS INSTEAD OF 2  
(14:45) spacedaddu: KEITH  
(14:45) red: I DIDN'T MEAN TO  
(14:46) The Tailor ™ : how the fuck do you do that ??  
(14:46) gordanramsey2.0: yeah how??  
(14:46) ratthew: i put my phone down for 20 minutes.  
(14:46) red: IM BEING BULLIED IM LEAVING

Keith grumbled in annoyce as he put his phone on silent. 

“200??” Adam said, looking at him. “200…” Keith muttered. Adam preceded to laugh at him, causing Keith to throw a pillow at him. He yelped and ducked away, causing Romelle to chuckle.


End file.
